


Frosting and Sprinkles

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Tim and Tony are on stakeout.During the case he wonders if Tony will remember what day it is.  Wonders how he’ll feel if Tony forgets.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Series: 100 Fandoms [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	Frosting and Sprinkles

Tim sighs and rubs his eyes. He’s tired, the night spent on a stakeout. He’s had company of course, Tony keeping him awake and as alert as possible with his constant chatter. Sometimes Tim wonders if it’s possible for Tony to be quiet. Oh, he’s quiet after sex and clingy, that Tim can attest to, but he continues to talk a lot the rest of the time. He’s grateful that Tony has kept him awake, even more grateful that Tony has gone for fresh coffee. He’ll be glad to get out of here and be able to get some sleep. Gibbs and Ziva should be here to take over from them in the next hour. During the case he wonders if Tony will remember what day it is. Wonders how he’ll feel if Tony forgets.

There’s a knock at the door and then Tony enters the room. 

“Here we go,” he places a paper cup in front of McGee. “One Kenyan latte with two sugars, just the way you like it.”

“Thanks Tony,” he takes a sip of the coffee relishing the taste.

“And this…” Tony looks sheepish as he holds out a paper bag to Tim. “This is for you.” Tim takes the bag, fingers casually stroking against Tony’s.

“What’s this… breakfast?” he asks.

“Not really. Well open it.” Tony answers him.

Tim opens the bag as instructed. Inside is a chocolate frosted cupcake with sprinkles. He looks up a Tony quizzically.

“Happy birthday Timmy,” Tony says.

Tim’s heart lifts and he smiles at Tony. He remembered after all.


End file.
